


Black Rabbit, Deep Within My Hat

by Heterophemy



Series: Magical May 2018 Prompts [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterophemy/pseuds/Heterophemy
Summary: Summer finds something really peculiar in one of Rick's pockets.For Reddit's /r/Fanfiction fifth of May prompt:What is your character pulling out of their hat today? (200 Words)





	Black Rabbit, Deep Within My Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Black Rabbit by Pujol.

Wrapped up tight in his lab coat, smelling of stale sweat, liquor and sex, Summer lets her hand slip into the pocket.

Shuffling through the junk, she feels a strip of condoms, a pair of her socks, which she sniffs and puts back with a disgusted look on her face, at least two pairs of her underrwear, and a small black remote.

Pushing the button, she feels the other pocket get suddenly significantly heavier, and Rick finally lifts his head off the pillow. “D-D-Did you push the button?”

Sticking her hand into the stretched out pocket, Summer lifts out a tiny, nearly perfectly black rabbit.

Rick groans, rolling over.

“I-It’s not a real rabbit, SumSum.”

She strokes her fingers through its fur, looking up at him through her lashes. “But Rick, it’s so cute.”

He groans again, holding out his hand, taking it when she holds it out. Flipping it so its face is toward her, he pulls back its lips, showing its long fangs hidden behind the big, goofy front teeth. “S-S-See? It’s dangerous, and y-you just... pulled a f-fucking rabbit out of your hat.”

Summer giggles a little, shaking her head at him. “Out of YOUR pocket, Rick.”


End file.
